1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a position detecting system and a position detecting method that use an image display device.
2. Related Art
An input system is disclosed in JP-A-2010-113598, which detects the position of an indicating device (electronic pen) indicating an arbitrary point in an image projected onto a screen from a projector and displays an image according to the position. The input system disclosed in JP-A-2010-113598 can display an image according to the position of the indicating device without using a special screen by performing a calibration process of the indicating device in advance.
However, a predetermined time is required for the calibration process of the indicating device. Accordingly, there is a problem in that, even when a position detecting system (input system) is installed, a user cannot use the position detecting system until the calibration process of the indicating device is completed.